DESNUDO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Tratando de huir de su maestro Kanda encuentra “algo” que le hará descubrir una parte de si mismo… Yullen…


**DESNUDO**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

Tratando de huir de su maestro Kanda encuentra "algo" que le hará descubrir una parte de si mismo… **Yullen**…

**DEDICADO A: rohvandutch**,** june-li**,** YunaYuu**,** GRavity Girl**,** Kimi to Deatte Kara**,** Kini-Ainotsuki**,_**Elena Fromm**_ por sus nuevos reviews en ALLEN y los dejados en DYA SIEMPRE y a quienes los hayan leído(**Gracias**)...

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**DESNUDO**

Caminando con presura en los pasos, por aquellos extensos pasillos…

— ¡Yuu-kun!—podía oír la voz del maestro cada vez más cerca, sólo quería que se fuera dejando todo en paz.

Cuanto odiaba que el maestro se diera un descanso para ir a saludar a sus "hijos" y cuanto odiaba, aun más, a Marie y al novato por no estar y dejarle a _él _ser el centro de atención del general.

Podía sentir la empalagosa presencia del otro tan cerca que, desesperado, entró en la primer habitación que pudo, justo la que estaba a lado, afortunadamente la puerta de ésta estaba abierta, cerró la puerta rápidamente tratando de no cerrar de portazo para no delatar su posición.

— ¡Yuu-kun!—podía oír la voz del maestro, pero ésta parecía muy lejana, a pesar de que sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca.

_No esperaba _encontrarse con el dueño de la habitación al cerrar la puerta.

Mucho menos que el susodicho _fuera el moyashi_.

Y por supuesto tampoco el hecho de que éste estuviera ¡_totalmente desnudo!_…

Frente a él, definitivamente, el moyashi tampoco esperaba que irrumpieran en su cuarto. Se veía tan sorprendido, que el silencio reinaba el lugar, no obstante, pronto el rostro del otro se torno de un fuerte carmín…

Le vio abrir la boca, definitivamente iba a gritar, con rapidez se posó tras él cubriéndosela. Ya había hecho el ridículo quedándose de pie como un tonto observándole un rato luego de cruzar la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada, no iba a permitir que el moyashi arruinara su escapada de quien decía ser como su padre, a quien por cierto maldecía mentalmente sin detenerse usando todas las palabras que conocía para ello y repitiéndolas cuando se le acabaron.

— ¡Yuu-kun…!—podía oír la voz del maestro alejándose, así como los pasos del mismo, definitivamente comenzaba a ir a los pisos inferiores. Fue entonces que notó la situación en la que estaba.

Su mano había estado cubriendo todo el tiempo aquellos labios, callándolos, pero fue sólo en ese instante que notó la calidez en las mejillas del contrario. La figura más pequeña se 

encontraba tensa, y lo supo porque su brazo en la cintura del menor así lo afirmaba, su mente rápidamente comprendió que llevó ese brazo ahí instintivamente cuando le apresó para que no gritara y de ese modo no escapara advirtiendo de su presencia a su mentor.

Así pues su buena memoria le recordó también que el otro se encontraba desnudo y el mismo tenía su cuerpo pegado al contrario.

Le soltó apenas consciente de lo que había estado haciendo, el menor rápidamente tomó la toalla que había estado en el suelo, justó bajo sus pies, cubriéndose, evitando verle también, no teniendo nada que hacer ahí salió veloz, después de todo, yendo su maestro a los pisos inferiores él podría volver a su habitación y encerrarse para estar tranquilo y sin molestias…

Cosa que no pasó.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido parecía aferrarse a su memoria trayendo la imagen del moyashi una y otra vez a su cabeza como si de una repetición se tratara.

Aquello no era normal y no estaba bien, _siempre_, en todas las misiones junto al moyashi _nunca_ le había pasado algo como aquello.

Habían compartido habitación, muy a su pesar, en más de una ocasión pero siempre se bañaban _solos_; ni tampoco solían cambiarse con pijamas o algún otra prenda para dormir, siendo exorcista dormir estando en misión es un lujo, siempre es conveniente estar atentos para cualquier ataque, con excepción del moyashi que gracias a su maldito ojo puede dormir un poco más tranquilo, siendo despertado lo suficientemente pronto para no ser asesinado y acabar con el akuma…

Incluso en los pocos encuentros en los baños de la orden siempre el agua o las toallas habían cubierto lo necesario de sus anatomías.

Un golpe seco se dejo oír, su cabeza había impactado contra el muro más allá de su cabecera, en la que había estado recargado.

¡Por Dios! ¡Los dos eran hombres! ¿Por qué se sentía así? No había motivo.

El siendo varón veía a diario las partes que él otro también tenía, no tendría porque estar tan afectado ante tal visión, en algunas ocasiones había visto a uno que otro buscador cuando el ya iba de salida, pero su mente siempre lo olvidaba enseguida, no entendía por era diferente ahora.

Y luego estaba la actitud del estúpido moyashi, durante la cena él se retiraba ya del comedor cuando chocó con otra persona, y quien sino el nombrado, normalmente le gritó que se fijara por donde iba, aun cuando sabía que no había sido culpa del peliblanco, pero contrario a las palabras de reproche e insultos, que normalmente había, primero le vio sorprendido pasando a sonrojarse bajando la vista mostrándose cohibido ante él.

¡Maldita sea! Casi podía jurar que sintió como sus propias mejillas comenzaban a mostrar un ligero tono rojizo, lo único que hizo fue retirarse con prontitud del lugar sabiendo que las miradas de varios curiosos estaban sobre ellos pues aquello no era normal, cosa que bien sabía él.

¡Maldición! ¡Quizá debió dejar que su maestro le encontrase o saltar por alguna ventana de algún pasillo! Pero entonces no habría podido verle así ¡Un momento! ¡Alto ahí! Se supone que ese era justo el problema, él no debería estar pensando en "_la fortuna"_ que tuvo al encontrar al moyashi así.

Y a todo esto ¿por qué rayos el moyashi estaba desnudo en su cuarto? recordaba que sus cabellos estaban húmedos probablemente acababa de ducharse, siendo así, ¿por qué diablos no se vistió en el baño? no tenía que vestirse en su habitación, y otra más, si iba a vestirse en su cuarto ¿por qué no cerró la puerta de éste con seguro? Así, al encontrarla cerrada _él nunca hubiera entrado_, aunque claro él como iba a saber que de pronto "alguien" entraría en su habitación, es decir, normalmente la gente toca antes de entrar, con sus acepciones como el estúpido conejo; quien de haber estado en la orden pudo haberle visto así, notando eso quizá por eso el conejo idiota tenía aquella costumbre de entrar sin avisar, para tener una escusa y poder verle desnudo, ¡maldito conejo! ¡Que se muriera en la misión en que se encontraba si sus supuestos eran ciertos…!

¡Un momento! ¿Y a él que le importaba si alguien más había visto al moyashi totalmente desnudo? por supuesto que _NO le importaba_ y aun así sentía la extraña sensación de querer matar a cualquiera que hubiera tenido tal osadía…

Definitivamente aquello estaba volviéndose un lio, _la culpa era toda del moyashi_, si definitivamente ya desquitaría su ira con él mañana, estaba cansado, sólo quería dormir y dejar de pensar…

¿Dormir?

Si claro, como no ¿y que más?

Apenas había cerrado sus ojos para conciliar el sueño, siendo ya la madrugada, cuando la imagen del moyashi volvió a él pero, un mucho, más modificada de cómo recordaba había sido realmente.

Primero le había visto con la estúpida _"encantadora" _sonrisa que dirige a todos, _menos a él_, después le vio cohibido ante él como en la cena habiendo sido omitida la sorpresa de aquel momento, fue entonces cuando le vio cubierto con aquella toalla la cual enseguida comenzaba a caer lentamente deslizándose por su cuerpo, teniendo el rostro sonrojado mientras susurraba su nombre y entonces se vio a si mismo recorrer aquel cuerpo recordando la suavidad que descubrió tenía…

Fue entonces que alarmado se levanto sudando, jadeante, y con una dolorosa y vergonzosa excitación.

Y luego de la palidez inicial y el sonrojo que le siguió se dirigió a tomar una fría ducha, aquello no podía estar pasando, fue directo a la sala de entrenamiento luego de aquello, necesitaba despejar su mente…

Pero las imágenes volvían, insistentes, a su mente…

— Yuu-kun, así no lograrás mejorar—una voz a su espalda le hiso notar que sólo había estado con los ojos cerrados agitando la espada sin cuidado a donde callera, sin tener la menor técnica como si de un novato se tratara.

Sabía quien se encontraba ahí, uno de los culpables de su estado, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos le era imposible matar a un akuma de nivel uno así que no intento matar a su maestro, quien le había encontrado en aquella vergonzosa situación.

— ¿Qué te preocupa Yuu-kun?—le preguntó habiéndose acercado.

Fue entonces que notó lo sucio que estaba y que contaba con algunos arañazos, pero no preguntaría el por qué de aquello, aunque bien, si se jactaba de ser como su padre era por algo, y es que le conocía bien, no en vano los años que pasaron juntos.

—Es por que te estuve buscando, pensé que estarías en el bosque, como no te encontré decidí volver—respondió a la pregunta no formulada el general.

Desvió la mirada nuevamente, ahora entendía porque no le fastidió en la cena y más aún porque aparte de él estaba despierto a esas horas. Enfundó a Mugen, no le apetecía continuar dando espectáculo.

— Y bien ¿me dirás porque estás así, Yuu-kun?—preguntó paternal.

— No me llame así—reprendió por primera vez en aquella noche.

El general sonrió, aquello si era típico de Yuu-kun.

Quedaron en silencio algunos instantes, él permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que su maestro no le quitaba la vista de encima, de pronto sonrió teniendo un extraño brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

— ¿Qué?—enarcó una ceja, desconfiado ante aquella sonrisa, que percibió justo en el momento en que apareció, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

—Ven, siéntate un momento conmigo—comenzó a guiarlo de los hombros a una de las paredes del lugar.

— ¿Por qué?—seguía desconfiado, definitivamente aquello tenía algún oscuro fin, pues no había dicho su nombre como solía hacer casi siempre.

— Vamos, lo necesitarás—dijo cuando por fin habían llegado a donde el general quería y en donde, con un poco de presión en los hombros, hizo se sentase.

— Es probable que aún no te hayas dado cuenta—empezó tanteando el terreno.

— ¿De qué?—aun desconfiaba del otro.

— De lo que te tiene tan distraído—continuaba con paternal tono.

Sólo desvió la mirada ofendido ¿por quién le tomaba?, claro que lo sabía, era por culpa del moyashi.

— Ohh… He de tomar eso como un _"si"_, me alegra saberlo—que bien que le conociera así no tendría que golpearlo.

— ¿Y de quién estás enamorado?—preguntó algo ansioso.

— "¿Enamorado?"—muy bien aquello le había dejado shockeado por un instante demasiado corto, definitivamente agradecía estar sentado.

— ¡No estoy enamorado del moyashi!—gritó alarmado mientras sentía el calor subir a las mejillas, dejando de estar sentado.

Pero si no lo estaba ¿entonces porque estaba poniéndose rojo?

¿De ira? Si, definitivamente eso tenía que ser ¿cómo se le ocurría algo así a su maestro?

Le veía agresivo, definitivamente tantas horas al aire libre le habían dañado el cerebro y el poco buen juicio que tenía.

— Ohh vaya… así que es del jovencito discípulo de Cross. Que sorpresa—mencionó con calma mientras seguía sonriendo.

— ¡¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy enamorado?!—exigía una respuesta ante tal absurda convicción.

— Lo único que puede hacer perder la cabeza a un hombre es el estar enamorado. Yuu-kun, no puedes negar el hecho—sabía que hacía mención a la escenita que estelarizaba cuando llegó.

— ¿Y si sólo estoy enfermo?—desesperado porque aquello fuera mentira agregó lo primero que llegó a la cabeza.

—Ahora buscas escusas—negó con la cabeza desaprobando la anterior acción, levantándose.

—Tranquilo. Estoy feliz por ti—dijo cerrando sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

¿Cómo podía negar aquello?

No lo sabía.

¿Cómo podía aceptar aquello?

Tampoco lo sabía.

Nunca había estado en una situación así, confundido aceptó el abrazó, definitivamente estaba seguro que aquello no podía ser real, y al abrir los ojos nuevamente todo sería como recordaba…

.

.

Al despertar los muros de la habitación y la flor de loto recibieron a la vista que confundida trataba de recordar como llegó ahí.

Quizá después de todo si había sido una pesadilla.

Al salir de la habitación descubrió que no había sido así.

O quizá ésta era la segunda parte de la pesadilla, porque al frente se encontraba el moyashi sosteniendo una charola con un plato de soba y lo que le acompaña usualmente en el almuerzo.

— ¿Qué rayos…?—demasiado confundido como para completar la oración.

—El General Tiedoll me pidió traértelo, dijo que estarías muy cansado—estaba sonrojado, la situación parecía ser muy bochornosa para él.

Sabiéndolo desde el principio debió haberse negado, pero es el moyashi después de todo, siempre ayudando a quien se lo pide.

—Estúpido moyashi, ya podría haber ido yo—a pesar de las palabras aceptó la bandeja.

—Es Allen, BaKanda—hiso un mohín de fingida molestia, tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

— ¿No lo habrás envenenado?—viendo la bandeja con desconfianza.

—Me ofendes. ¿Por qué _volvería_ a envenenar la comida de alguien?—bien, ese _volvería _definitivamente hacía más sospechosa la comida.

—Aun así, podrías ahogarte, por favor termina de comer antes de limpiarte—y sin decir más se fue teniendo un extraño sonrojo en el rostro.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Apenas entró revisó la servilleta. Cayó de ella un papel doblado.

Hay había una pequeña nota, escrita por el moyashi, sin duda esa era su letra:

"_TE AMO, BAKANDA"_

—Estúpido moyashi—aquello definitivamente era una pesadilla, quien debía decirlo primero debía ser él no el moyashi.

Apenas terminó de comer se dirigió al comedor a dejar los trastes, afortunadamente para el resto de miembros era la hora del almuerzo.

Así, entre la multitud, distinguió unos cabellos blancos, eso si, cerca, demasiado cerca, de unos de color rojo.

Llegó enojado arrebatando al moyashi del asfixiante abrazo del estúpido conejo, quien al parecer acababa de llegar de su misión.

Jah, estúpidos, todos están confundidos, menos el maestro, lo cual no es de extrañar.

Arrastrando por los pasillos al moyashi continuó ignorando las miradas de los metiches.

— ¿Qué haces?—escuchó su nerviosa voz, quizá cree que morirá y será en un lugar en donde no puedan encontrar su cuerpo, no es de extrañar luego de aquella nota.

Pero existen diferentes formas de hacer sufrir a alguien.

—Repetir la escena de ayer, pero ésta vez lo disfrutaras y te dejaré gritar hasta quedar afónico—sonrió con malicia.

Él sólo se sonrojo todo, habiendo captado la respuesta a su nota.

Ya no había nada que cubriera al uno del otro, el moyashi siempre fue como un libro abierto, el día anterior dejó ver la última página y sin embargo sería ahora que comenzaría a disfrutarlo y leer entre líneas todo aquello que ocultaba a simple vista, sería la primera vez que dejaría todo lo que separa al mundo de la persona a un lado para mostrarle el "Yo" que existe, para estar ante el contrario totalmente desnudo…

.

.

**.**

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Aunque creo que quedo algo raro, sobre todo el final, parece Laven… ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
